


Never Let Your Girlfriend Take You To The Movies On April First

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Pranking, Pranks and Practical Jokes, cum joke implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: June pranks her girlfriends, Vriska and Terezi. Playful vengeance ensues.





	Never Let Your Girlfriend Take You To The Movies On April First

**Author's Note:**

> Quadrants are left up to whatever interpretation you want, but it's definitely at least pale. I love these dorks. Also I have inspiration to write again, after nearly two months.

Terezi looked around at the theater. There sure were a lot of dapper folks here all dressed up just to see a radical superhero movie. She turned around to June to ask her if she thought it was weird either, but when she looked at her seat she wasn’t there. 

Vriska seemed suspicious, and was realizing what their bastard soon-to-be-wife had done just seconds before a black and white history documentary started playing on screen. Terezi and her went to glance at each other, both of them looking equally pissed off and surprised. They should have known way fucking better than to let June take them to a movie on April Fool’s day! And now they just had to sit through and watch this bullshit because they couldn’t be so rude in front of all these people, they had front row seats. Getting up would cause many disgruntled gents and ladies.

They didn’t talk about it, just suffering quietly, but the first thing Vriska said after what ended up being four hours of boringness was something along the lines of “I’m going to fucking kill June for pulling this shit.”

When they finally got home, June was snoozing on the recliner, probably exhausted after a long day of being a pranking master to every unfortunate soul she could find. Vriska rose an eyebrow and looked over at Terezi, a smirk slowly growing over her face. 

“I know what we could do to get her back” she whispered, already walking into the kitchen. 

Terezi followed close behind, giggling a little bit as she watched Vriska fill up a bowl with water. 

“Are you kidding me? You’re going to make her piss herself? That’s dumb.” 

Vriska shook her head, and grabbed out glue, saline solution, and baking soda among other things, starting to mix it all together. 

“Hand me some light and dark blue food coloring sweetheart.”

When the teal and cobalt colored slime was ready, and June was still slumbering away, Vriska set up a camera and took a shot, just as Terezi poured the slime from the buckets all over their poor partner. June woke up with a shriek, jumping up and staying in the air, goop dripping all over her shirt, getting into her hair, and everything else. 

She tried not to smile though as she watched her girlfriends howl with laughter, trying to hide it with a pout and taking her glasses off to clean. 

“You guys are jerks!”

Terezi chuckled, going over to grab a towel and tossing it to her. 

“Yeah, yeah, but that’s what you get for pulling your movie stunt. Now come on, bathtime, you’re absolutely disgusting, even if you don’t smell too bad.” 

June sighed with a tired smile, deciding that this would make them even. Though later she would decide that they weren’t even when Vriska tells her everywhere she sent that picture she took.


End file.
